Not To Be
by Asteroid01
Summary: AU were Nico wasn't taken to the Lotus Hotel and his mom and sister died, also he has to fight in WW2. Also Percy didn't go to Camp Half-Blood and he's stuck with Gabe, because his mother died. Character death, and language. Two-shot fic.


**So this is my first Fanfic, I hope you like it… It goes into three different viewpoints, two for each chapter. Well lets get this started.**

 **~~~~~ Nico ~~~~~**

 _Why am I here? How'd I get into this?_ An explosion went off next to me, the smoke spiraled up from the barrel of the cannon. The others are cheering, after all we're taking out people with only spears, fair isn't it. How their bodies would be obliterated, simply becoming fodder.

My ears blared, each explosion defining. The smell of burnt body parts, and gunpowder. When I started out, the smell would make me retch, but now it's like any other day. _What's wrong with me?_ The dead bodies seemed to call to me, the others joke that I'm sexually attracted to them, then proceed to talk about the last time they had sex. There are competitions when we're eating, the "how much bigger my girls tits are," every time I feel sick about how they can degrade women to just a game. I was raised by women, my padre was never around, never visited, hell I didn't even know what his name is or was. Then again, I pretty much raised myself, madre and sorella maggiore died by a lightning strike when I was young. Odd way to die but it happened, I should know, I saw it happen.

I don't know when it happened but I was never sexually attached to females, I didn't like their curves. Trust me I've been trying for years to try and like female body parts, but every time I even think of tits I want to gag. Nothing's worse than thinking there is something horribly wrong with you when the mere thought of female genitalia and try not to vomit on everything in sight.

Here's the question what do I like? Simple answer, I enjoy the thought of flat chests and a nice ass. Muscular build but not bulky, more like a swimmer's build, that would imply that I like males. That's right I'm gay, but I wont tell the others. They would think that they're so special, that they're the guy I'm looking for, and then get offended that they're not my type. That I don't want to be their submissive partner, when I could never enjoy being the bottom.

So here I am on a battlefield, fighting for nothing. "Nico! Get down-" Boom! I would respond, but my hearing went out. Looking around the smoke was rising from a crater not far away. Who the hell would fire at their own people? Looking closer I realized that the enemy were a lot closer. My eyes widened, as a sharp pain bloomed on the left side of my chest, instantly losing air. Looking down an arrow was embedded in the middle of my fourth and fifth ribs. Time seemed to slow down as I collapsed to the ground, every breath was a wheezing gasp as I clung to life.

 _I'm going to die!_ I was lying on trampled dirt, not the comfiest way to die. All of a sudden, whether it was the fact that I wasn't getting any air into my body or I'm just really desperate, a beautiful boy was lying in my arms, looking up at me. His eyes were like the sea, wild but dulling, their color was green with blue flecks. He had short messy black hair, almost as if he just got out of bed. His body fit wonderfully with me, with a slight swimmer build, but he looked to skinny. Looking farther down I noticed blood flowing out of his wrist. Startled, I looked back up into his eyes, they were so dull. Fear gripped me. "Percy! No, stop!" The name flowed out of my mouth, Percy? That's this beauty's name, but how did I know it? Something was running down my cheeks, it was tears, I didn't want him to die.

A smile tugged at his lips, as he said something, but I couldn't hear him. The light in his eyes were gone, and I soon followed him. Into the darkness, into the cold and damned.

 **~~~~~Everyone's POV~~~~~**

He warned him, but the boy didn't listen. The fight was over and all the soldiers were picking up the dead. Nico being one of them. The leading command found him, Nico looked peaceful, but in great despair. Nico's body laid as if he was embracing a lover.

A sharp pain engulfed everyone's heart, he was so young, so full of life. But it was all taken away with a single good placed arrow. Sorrow filled every soldier that gazed at the boy's corpse. Flies were already at work, invading the dead bodies. Odd how one life can be born within one that has died.

 **So that's the first chapter, it's going to be a two chapter fanfic. Next chapter will be in Percy's POV. So tell me what you think of it, and I that you liked chapter one! Asteroid out.**


End file.
